


1, 2, 3... Come with me

by daisy_illusive



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Office Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: A los ojos de todos los empleados de la empresa de telecomunicaciones INFINITE, Nam WooHyun odia con toda su alma a su jefe… sin embargo, cuando no hay ojos a su alrededor, todo cambia.





	1, 2, 3... Come with me

**Author's Note:**

> —Yo hice un juego por twitter para que adivinaran quién era el muchacho de la foto sin cara y Ahinoa acertó y me pidió un WooGyu, ese es el porqué de esta historia.  
> —Es mi primer WooGyu y nunca antes los había visto como una pareja porque se pasan la vida chinchándose, pero después de muchas horas en Tumblr buscando interacciones, les he cogido aprecio. Espero que te guste.

Nam WooHyun se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones vacíos de la sala de descanso de la oficina, con un café muy cargado en una mano y usando la otra para refregarse los ojos, tratando así de despertarse y sacudir el cansancio que tenía encima. La noche anterior apenas había podido dormir un par de horas y desde que había entrado aquella mañana a la oficina, no había podido parar ni un solo segundo debido a que su jefe no dejaba de llenar su mesa informes que debía leer y darles una solución satisfactoria.

 

WooHyun estaba realmente muerto aquella mañana… y todavía le quedaban un montón de horas más en aquel lugar, así que no sabía cómo iba a poder aguantar.

 

—No pareces estar en muy buena forma —le comentó HoWon, uno de sus compañeros de la sección de marketing, que estaba sentado en el sillón de enfrente, también tomándose un pequeño descanso.

—No lo estoy —respondió él sinceramente, porque para qué mentir si se le notaba en la cara que estaba más muerto que vivo.

—¿Es por...? —HoWon no terminó su pregunta, pero WooHyun sabía perfectamente de quién estaba hablando.

—¿Por quién va a ser más que por ese tirano? —replicó, dándole un sorbo a su amargo café y arrugando su nariz ante el sabor—. Me tiene explotado —WooHyun vio cómo el otro sonreía y se sintió un poco indignado—. No te rías, que es verdad. Hoy, desde que he salido del ascensor me ha estado dando informes, uno detrás de otro, sin dejarme siquiera un respiro.

—Pero estás aquí —apuntó HoWon.

—Porque me ha mandado a llevarle un café y ya he aprovechado para hacerme yo otro y descansar unos momentos —WooHyun le dio un trago largo al café—. De verdad, soy el esclavo de ese tirano; trabajo de sol a sol para él, incluso anoche casi no pude dormir por su culpa y cuando estoy aquí no me da ni unos segundos para respirar —se quejó—. La verdad es que estoy pensando en escupirle en el café como parte de una pequeña venganza por absorberme el alma como si fuera un Dementor.

 

WooHyun sonrió, algo más feliz por la idea que había tenido y pensando en llevarla a cabo. El chico pensó que su compañero también sonreiría y le daría el visto bueno para tener su venganza —a pesar de que el jefe de HoWon era un encanto de persona, no como el suyo, y él no tenía ese tipo de problemas— pero HoWon no sonrió. El rostro moreno del otro se volvió pálido a la vez que sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la puerta unos segundos, justo antes de posarlos sobre los suyos, dándole a entender perfectamente que la había liado parda.

 

—Está detrás de mí, ¿verdad? —preguntó, aunque en realidad sabía cuál era la respuesta.

—Nam WooHyun —escuchó y rápidamente se levantó del sillón, reconociendo la voz de su jefe—. Sabía perfectamente que tenías que estar aquí vagueando cuando todavía hay un montón de cosas que hacer, pero no me imaginaba que te encontraría planeando escupirme en el café y diciéndole a tus compañeros de trabajo que soy un tirano.

—Jefe… lo siento —dijo WooHyun, acercándose a él y suplicándole por su vida.

—Sígueme ahora mismo a mí despacho —fue lo único que su jefe le dijo antes de girarse y volver por donde había venido.

 

WooHyun se sintió bastante ansioso porque aquel desliz igual le costaba el empleo, así que se giró hacia HoWon en busca de ayuda, pero éste ya había salido por la otra puerta de la sala, dejándolo solo ante el peligro. El chico se dio un leve golpe en la boca con la mano, recriminándose por ser tan desbocado, y después echó a andar a paso lento en pos de su jefe. No quería entrar a aquel despacho con él, pero no tenía más remedio. Solo un par de minutos más tarde, el chico cerraba la puerta de la habitación y se acercaba a su jefe, que se encontraba sentado detrás del escritorio.

 

—¿Qué castigo crees que te mereces por hablar mal de mí a mis espaldas? —le preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos—. Te voy a dar un par de opciones y me dices cuál te parece mejor de ellas.

—SungGyu… —dijo—. Sabes que esto es algo que todos hacemos, nos quitamos las frustraciones del día a día insultando a nuestros jefes…

—Para ti, aquí no soy SungGyu —replicó el mayor—. Llámame señor Kim, como todos los demás.

—Pero SungGyu…

—La primera opción es el despido —dijo el otro inmediatamente, con una sonrisa que le puso los pelos de punta a WooHyun—. La segunda es que me la chupes aquí y ahora, entonces olvidaré que te he escuchado decir que soy un tirano que te esclaviza.

 

WooHyun tuvo que inspirar hondo un par de veces para calmarse si no quería gritarle a la persona que tenía delante y ponerlo de vuelta y media. No podía creer que su jefe/novio fuera tan capullo de hacerlo elegir entre que lo despidiera y hacerle una mamada en plena oficina, donde cualquiera que entrara al despacho los podía ver. Nadie sabía de su relación porque ambos se habían encargado de hacerles ver a todos que se odiaban y en ningún momento habían dado muestras de que tuvieran una relación que fuera más allá de la meramente profesional, así que, no entendía por qué, justo en ese momento, SungGyu había decidido que aquello era una buena idea.

 

—Si estás caliente, cuando lleguemos a casa, te daré todas las atenciones que necesites —dijo, tratando de que el otro entrara en razón.

—Entonces, supongo que prefieres el despido —le replicó, sin embargo.

—¡SungGyu!

—Señor Kim —lo corrigió éste, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—. Si después de hacer creer a todo el mundo que soy el diablo personificado no puedes siquiera hacer esto por mí, no sé por qué te mantengo aquí.

—Esto es chantaje y lo sabes —respondió WooHyun.

—Claro que lo sé, por eso lo estoy utilizando en tu contra —le dijo con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios—. Sigues teniendo la opción de chupármela y evitar el despido.

—Estamos en la oficina…

—¿Y?

—Cualquiera podría vernos.

—No tiene por qué —contestó SungGyu, moviendo la silla en la que estaba sentado un poco hacia atrás y dejando a la vista el gran hueco que quedaba bajo la mesa.

—No pienso hacerlo —dijo WooHyun definitivamente, dándose la vuelta para salir del despacho. No obstante, se quedó clavado en el sitio, sin poder avanzar más, cuando escuchó las siguientes palabras del mayor.

—En ese caso, si sales de este lugar, nunca más volverás a trabajar para mí en esta oficina.

 

WooHyun tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para no gritar de frustración. Ya llevaban muchos años juntos y SungGyu sabía perfectamente que no podía dejar aquel trabajo, pero que tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo con según qué parafilias, pero al mayor parecía no importarle ponerlo en una encrucijada como aquella solo porque estaba caliente. El chico quiso tirarlo por la hermosa ventana que se encontraba justo detrás de su silla, pero finalmente se calmó y tomó la única decisión que podía tomar.

 

—Después de esto no volverás a tener sexo hasta que a mí me dé la gana —le respondió, girándose hacia él.

—Ya lo veremos —respondió SungGyu, con una gran sonrisa.

 

WooHyun se acercó hasta donde el mayor le había indicado y después se puso de rodillas sobre el suelo para poder alcanzar la entrepierna de éste y desabrocharle la cremallera de los pantalones negros del traje que llevaba. No se sorprendió cuándo al sacar el miembro de SungGyu de sus slips lo encontró endurecido y simplemente lo tocó un poco con su mano para endurecerlo mucho más antes de comenzar a besarlo y a lamerlo para hacer sentir bien al mayor durante unos momentos antes de volver a su puesto de trabajo. No tardó demasiado en dejar los primeros roces y empezar a succionar su miembro, introduciéndolo lo máximo que podía en su boca, y tampoco tardó demasiado en escuchar los débiles gemidos procedentes de los labios de SungGyu, demostrando que lo estaba haciendo bien.

 

WooHyun comenzó a aumentar la velocidad para no tardar demasiado en acabar aquel trabajo y hacer que su jefe/novio se corriera… sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, alguien llamó a la puerta y se detuvo de forma inmediata, mirando a los ojos al mayor. El chico se sacó el miembro del mayor de la boca y trató de escapar de aquel lugar en el que había acabado agachado, pero éste no lo dejó.

 

—Puedes seguir —le dijo—. Ahí dentro nadie te va a ver.

 

SungGyu lo empujó delicadamente dentro del hueco de la mesa y después se acercó a la mesa, tapando con su cuerpo por completo la salida y haciendo que la persona que se encontraba fuera pasara al interior de la oficina. WooHyun no se lo podía creer, pero allí estaba, debajo de la mesa de su jefe, con el miembro erecto de éste a pocos centímetros de su cara mientras éste hablaba con DongWoo, el jefe de la sección de marketing, que había ido a hablar con él. El chico suspiró de una forma casi inaudible y deseó que DongWoo no tardara demasiado en salir de aquel lugar para poder terminar su trabajo allí y volver fuera, pero en ese momento, SungGyu le hizo una señal debajo de la mesa para que continuara haciéndole una mamada y WooHyun no pudo evitar bufar.

 

Kim SungGyu además de ser un tirano estaba completamente loco… pero si tenía la gran ilusión de correrse en frente de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, él no iba a quitársela.

 

Por ese motivo, WooHyun volvió a introducirse el miembro del mayor en la boca y continuó chupándolo, al principio más lento, para después poder aumentar el ritmo. El chico notó cómo SungGyu se tensaba en su silla y le habría gustado ver la cara que ponía mientras estaba conteniendo su placer, por eso, continuó con aquello hasta que sintió cómo un líquido caliente caía dentro de su boca, indicándole que había cumplido con su cometido. En ese momento, el cuerpo de SungGyu se relajó y WooHyun habría pagado cualquier cantidad por ver su cara y la de DongWoo en aquellos momentos porque estaba completamente seguro de que tenía que haberse notado que éste acababa de tener un orgasmo.

 

En ese mismo instante, WooHyun decidió que, después de todo, hacer aquello en la oficina no era para tanto si de aquella forma podía tener una pequeña venganza contra SungGyu —aunque iba a seguir teniendo su venganza en casa no dejando que éste lo tocara durante bastante tiempo—.

 


End file.
